Johanna
by imsoproudofyou
Summary: This is an AU family/Next Gen/Romance Fic about my fav.: Kate Beckett. She lives in Los Angeles now with her Dad, Jim Beckett, and her with Daughter, Johanna Beckett. It's about the secret who's Johannas father and if Johanna will find out the story behind her parents encounter fifthteen years before. Warning: NO Caskett! Don't like it, don't read it! pairing: Kate/OC!


**AN:**

**Johanna**

**Chapter One**

„**Home is where the heart is"**

**Song i prefer to hear:**

**Home Is Where The Heart Is**

**by Lady Antebellum**

**I searched for a Story about Kate, and only Kate.**

**She's my favourite Castle character and i found... nothing.**

**To make it clear-**

**I don't hate Richard Castle.**

**I won't be a fan of Castle the series, if I didn't shipped them once.**

**But I was very dissapointed after watching 4 23 Always**

**(though it's my fav. episode, but not because of him,**

**but 'cause of Stanas great Preformence and the **

**Johanna Beckett storyline.) that's somekinda'f**

**"breaking point" for me with the character **

**Rick. Because I think Kate earned someone more**

**equal to her. **

**I would prefere them as close friends.**

**But that's just my opinion.**

**I write this story at our german fandom, too**

**and hope it will get some intrests and fans here, too.**

**Let's be warned:**

**Rated "T" but will change to "M".**

**This is kinda'f AU.**

**The parts about the past of Kate are based on **

**the early season Six, but Kate broke off the engagement**

**to Castle later because she met...**

**someone :)**

**Bracken was never arrested, but shot dead **

**by a procurer, while she investigated against him undercover.**

**There will be explanations about this in the later, **

**continuin' chapters,**

**I promise. **

**The Timeline with Johanna Beckett (junior) was basically**

**fifteen years later after the start of Season 6.**

**NO Caskett involved,**

**just hints, because it's just about Kate and her daughter Johanna,**

**and the romance part all about Kate/OC.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**And this is just some piece of fiction!**

**Hope ya enjoy!**

Kate's POV

"Johanna, I'm home!"

She threw her purse on the chair at the entrance of her house with a sigh

and immediatley looked for the little box next to the front door after the switch for the air conditioning.

"Josie, you've turned the air conditioning down!

I can't stand it when I get home and the house is like an oven!

The heat out there is hard enough to bear! "

grumbled Katherine Beckett, a pretty, tall, athletic woman

in her early forties.

She drove through her hair with all ten fingers and walked into the living room,

scratched Casper, the Labrador, behind the ears and sighed.

Kate kicked her Stielettos off of her feet

and walked through the wide-open door to the balcony,

where her fourteen-year-old daughter sat,

with her back to Kate, on a rattan sofa, the long, slender legs casually over the back,

a glass of lemonade in hand.

Kate leaned down to Johanna and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh God, Mom, let go!"

protested the dark-haired girl and made a gesture

as if to shook off Kate- as if her mother's an annoying insect.

"I m on the phone, if ya noticed!"

the teenage said a moment later and rolled her eyes.

"It's okay, Honey, I've turned on the air conditioner again and I m going to close the door

if you don't mind! "

Kate grinned and went past her daughter, who shouted another, high:

"Mom!"

Kate tapped to the fridge and took out her favorite flavor of ice cream,

"Peanutbuttercaramel".

She sighed again, sat down on the couch and opened the ice cream cup,

before she dived the long-handled spoon into it and looked out of the window.

She enjoyed the gentle air flow of the fan and the cool breeze,

which now prevailed thanks to the switched-on air conditioning into the room

and smiled as she thought of Johannas words:

She said those often enough as a young woman herself to her own mother,

with the same, annoyed look if Johanna Beckett senior was

"gettin' way too close".

The only disadvantage of the closed door was that she couldn't listen to the weaves

from outside anylonger, but the view from the

four meter wide windows overlooking the glittering sea,

made up for it.

She decided to ask Johanna later if she's willing to go for a walk with her to Point Fermin,

which's the lighthouse of their home, the San Pedro Peninsula,

district of Los Angeles, next to the sea.

Maybe after Sunset.

Right now it was a little too hot for her to take a half an hour long walk

through the park around the house.

She had just come home.

Kate was Lieutenant in the LA Police Department

and often worked until late in the evening.

But this weekend she had specially taken time off.

She wanted to do a little walking tour with her daughter and her father

Jim, who lived nearby and keep an eye on the naughty teenager Johanna,

called "Josie", while Kate worked, to the nearby mountains.

It wasn't always easy to bring her job and her role as a single mother in line,

but Kate did her best.

As always in life.

And she loved her life, and her little family.

Kate saw now that Johanna had shut down her phone

and came grinning through the adjoining door.

Her daughter was tall in stature, though still somewhat boyish,

had long, dark brown hair and lots of freckles

that adorned the intelligent and cheerful face.

"Gee, Mom, Granpa and I will get a cold."

Josie complained, stole a spoon of ice cream

and sat down cross-legged in front of her mother on the floor.

"But it's okay if I freeze to death in our own house,

as long as you write an excuse for the school for me ... "

Johanna commented sarcastically.

"Where is Granpa?"

Kate wanted to know and then nudged Johanna with one foot.

The two had to laugh.

"He's upstairs and puts the laundry together."

replied Johanna and Kate sighed.

"He shouldn't do that! Anna can still make it-

I pay for it after all! "

Anna was her home help and actually more family member than anything else.

"Mom!"

Johanna complained therefore and patted Kate on the knee.

Kate grinned and held up both hands as if to surrender.

"It's okay, Detective Beckett, I surrender.

What do think? Afterwards out to Point Fermin with your mom and her old father?

Anna is already home, I guess ... We can take Casper with us,too."

Johanna shook her head, but Kate still saw the shadow on her pretty face

as the word "father" had come over Kates lips.

"Ma, I'm still allowed to meet with the girls!

Jesse, Anita, Melissa and I want to get out to Santa Monica!

You promised! "

The Clique her daughter was in was a committed girl team since early childhood,

Jessica, Anita and Joan are always up on stupid things,

but Kate generally knew that she could rely on the girls.

"All right, fair enough. But only until ten! Who will drive you? "

Johanna made an enthusiastic fist and was already running up the stairs.

Kate calls after her, only to be ignored, but then the girl shouted down:

"Melissas Uncle!"

Melissa had moved with her family recently, but the Smiths were very nice people.

"Will I get to know him?"

Kate wanted to know and stood in the doorway to the room of her daughter,

her arms crossed over her chest and pulled up her eyebrows.

"Sure, if you want! He even looks really good for a man ... your age ... "

Johanna admitted, laughing out loud and ran a brush through her hair.

"Johanna Beckett!"

Kate scolded and this time it was her turn to roll her eyes.

"If you say it this way it sounds like I was a fucking dinosaur!"

Disappearing in her wardrobe

and throwin clothes in Kates direction while pulling them out

and on the bed, Johanna sounded very pleased

with herself, as she continued:

"So what?

You're not? "

Kate moaned in agony and closed the door, stepped out into the hallway.

"Up to ten, young lady, not a minute longer!"

Josie opened the door, saw her mother standing on the landing, and replied:

"Yes, Sir!"

Kate threatened her with the index finger.

"And one more thing- I don't want to have to sneak around the house with the Sig because of young men!"

Josie laughed.

"If you'll find your glasses, Mom!

Otherwise, I have to say Mellies uncle

that he should pack his bulletproof vest and a helmet

and wear them when he comes down the driveway,

because my mother is a crazy, trigger-happy Cop!

This- of course- makes a very good first impression, Mom! "

"Oh, who needs enemies when he has children ..."

Kate grumbled, still paused for a moment and gave Josie „the look"

before swinging down the stairs.

She was glad she had come here to find a new home.

And, that her Dad soon followed her into the sun.

At first she had thought she could never get used to the warm climate,

but soon she had let herself been introduced

to the benefits of air conditioning technology.

She had begun a new life here, far away from New York.

She was glad that her ex-fiance, Richard Castle,

had never seen her again.

Not that she didn't wanted to see him,

but she knew it would've been to painful for him.

Because of Johanna.

Who's named after Kate's mother,

whom had been murdered long ago.

He even didn't knew about Josies existence.

Kate had at that time, after the dissolution of her engagement,

precipitately abandoned and no longer looked back to the City

that never sleeps.

Now her social life was here in LA.

And she was happy here with Johanna.

Josie hadn't inherited her mother's dark, hazel eyes,

nor Ricks radiant, bright blue ones.

Because she's not his daughter.

Her eyes were ... different.

They were of a light gray.

Same as a cloudy sky, sometimes calm,

as the smooth, gray sea outside Kates front door,

down the beach, or they're stormy

darkening when Josie was angry.

Sometimes as if they were an upcomin' storm front

and threatens with leaden-gray, towering cloud mountains.

And no matter what-

even if Johanna's father's only a faded memory

in the far corner of Katherine Beckett's mind-,

a part of him was still present in their life,

because every time she looked into her daughters

eyes, they were his.

It's some kinda'f creepy, as if they were exactly copied into

Johannas wonderful face.

He and Kate had never seen each other again.

Though she... had feelings... for him once.

One time she even supposed to be... had been some kinda'f ...

in love... with him.

Kate decided- for herself, and for Josie.

Because it was best- for her, and her daughter.

They didn't need someone to interfere their little home, their life.

It wouldn't have worked out well with him, would it?

This small family: Herself, Josie, her father Jim and yes, even the dog, Casper,

necessary even still Anna, the domestic help ...was enough for Katherine Beckett.

Forever.

Wasn' it?


End file.
